lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie Whedon (Netflix)
A childhood friend of Rendell's, Ellie Whedon has experienced the power of the Keys for herself. A close advisory to the Locke family, she becomes entangled in her own dark past when they return to Keyhouse. Biography Early History Little is known about Ellie's early history, other than her involvement with Rendell Locke and the other Keepers of the Keys. Ellie explains to Tyler and Kinsey that they found the keys and for a while, enjoyed using them. They finally realised that the keys were dangerous, however, when they used the Omega Key to open the Black Door in the depths of the Drowning Cave. They were able to shut the door, but not before Lucas, her childhood boyfriend, was hit with something emerging from behind the door. When they returned home, Lucas went insane and demanded the Omega Key from Rendell, becoming abusive. After he killed Kim and Jeff, Rendell killed Lucas but this was witnessed by Duncan. In order to protect what they had done, they took Duncan's memories using the Head Key, and created a story that the children had drowned in the caves and their bodies washed to sea.Echoes They later decided that the keys were dangerous and divided the keys between them and promised to never use them ever again or speak of the night. Ellie took the Echo Key into her protection. Twenty-five years later, Ellie became depressed and desperate to see Lucas. She used the Echo Key to call Lucas' echo into the Well House on Keyhouse's estate. She believed everything to be fine, however she soon realised that she had called forth the demon Dodge instead of Lucas, her ex-boyfriend. Throughout Locke and Key Looking for the Crown of Shadows When the Locke Family move to Matheson, Ellie greets them with a warm welcome''Welcome to Matheson, hoping to get close with Nina. She visits often, and on multiple occasions they talk about what happened to Erin, Kim, Lucas and Jeff. Ellie reiterates the story about the children drowning in the caves below Keyhouse.Trapper/Kepper'' Later, Ellie asks Nina if she has visited the Ping Pong Room in the basement of the house — she reveals this to be their hang out space as children — however Nina reveals that she has not. When they look, the room has been boarded over, but the two decide to demolish the wall, and take a look around.The Keepers of the Keys When the are inside, it becomes clear that Ellie is looking for something in particular — later revealed to be the Crown of Shadows — and Nina questions her on this, however she denies this. Later on, she returns using Rufus' key and takes the crown from the basement, fabricating a story about an action figure when she is caught by Nina.Family Tree Character dilemma Ellie returns the Crown of Shadows to her house and hides it somewhere Dodge will not find it. Rufus, however, shows Bode the crown, revealing that he knows where she hides things. Bode eventually finds the Shadow Key and reveals this to Rufus, however the two do not exchange either the crown or key. When Ellie realises that Dodge cannot be trusted, she reveals everything to the Locke Children, including the history of the keys and what Dodge has been making her do. She takes Tyler and Kinsey inside her head, using the Head Key and shows them the night their friends were killed. She promises to bring the crown to Keyhouse and use it to force Dodge back into the Well House, however when she returns home, she is confronted by Dodge. Dodge reunites the Crown of Shadows and the Shadow Key together and is finally able to control shadows. She knocks Ellie out and changes her appearance to look like herself using the Identity Key.Crown of Shadows. Without knowing, Tyler, Kinsey and the Savini Squad throw Ellie through the Black Door when it is opened using the Omega Key. Ellie pleads with them, however is unable to convince them that she is not Dodge. Several weeks go by and Ellie is not found; Bode promises Rufus he will continue to search for Ellie. Appearances :;Season One *''Welcome to Matheson'' *''Trapper/Kepper'' *''Head Games'' *''The Keepers of the Keys'' *''Family Tree'' *''The Black Door'' *''Ray of F*ing Sunshine'' *''Echoes'' *''Crown of Shadows'' Trivia *Ellie calls Dodge forth using the Echo Key accidentally; she believed she was calling forth her ex-boyfriend, Lucas. *When Lucas, Jeff and Kim are killed and the Keepers of the Keys split the keys, she takes possession of the Echo Key. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Keepers of the Keys